Around Every Corner
'Around Every Corner '''is the second episode of season four of [[ZombieApocalypse|''ZombieApocalypse]]'' ''and the twenty-fourth overall episode of the series. The roleplay took place on April 20, 2018 and May 4, 2018. Full Cast * Annie Juran as Lacey * Melanie Putzo as Marilyn * Energeon as Texas * Mattey Juran as Finn * Kyrosnag as Jax * Africaa Amat as Vida * Casey Tuqiri as Tessa * Lissa Elton as Liv * Tatiana Adams as Laura * Lulu Malik as AJ Yoshida * DickBiggie as Danny * Abraelon as Seth * Jynkx as Kristy Huerta * Tartsqueeker as Brandon * Halzey as Petra * October Amat as Zeke * Xordon Resident as Derek * Damian Marx as Marvin * Kayla Burt as Dani * Squeakersthe2nd as Craig * Squeakersthe2nd as Fred Episode Synopsis Laura approached Vida, who had left Danny in the vegetable gardens. Laura apologized for how she'd been treating Vida and asks if her offer to continue their friendship is still available. Vida agrees and the pair sit down to talk. Kristy heads home at the end of the day, Derek approaches her and they kiss before heading inside. Derek questioned Kristy, asking why she'd offer to let the new group in town keep a weapon, saying they could have shot someone. Kristy told him she wasn't stupid and she wanted Talla to be comfortable, so she'd offered to let her keep her weapon. Derek apologized, saying he just wanted to know she was safe. Kristy reassured him that she'd be fine, saying she wasn't a frail little girl. The pair talked for a bit until having sex. The following morning Kristy met Seth and Tessa at the town gate, saying Eileen asked her to show pairs of the group around the outskirts of the town and show them where they patrol. Craig joined them as Kristy's partner. Kristy gave them some history of their community and showed them different paths and areas as they passed them. They killed a group of zombies as they came upon them and continued on their way. Back in Westhaven, Jax and Talla set up their new home. Jax told her that he could imagine little Jax or little Talla running around the house. Talla tells him that she doesn't want to be called Talla anymore and wants to go by her real name, Lacey. She explains that since losing her daughter, she'd had a wall up and she was finally ready to let it down and be Lacey again. Jax told her that he loved her whoever she chose to be. Finn came by their house and Lacey told him she was resuming her old identity. They chatted for a bit, Finn saying that he and Liv were rooming together and they'd been able to reconnect finally since she'd returned to the group. Finn told Lacey that he was interested in the jobs around town and wanted to look into getting one, Lacey mentioned she'd like to be a teacher if they needed one. After Finn left, Lacey found Jax in the house and he mentioned a good spot to put a crib. Lacey pointed out they'd need to replace the wallpaper, Jax agreed and said maybe they could paint the room. They agreed they'd need to practice some more if they were gonna have a baby and had sex against a wall. Texas watched some kids playing, Marilyn joined him. Texas told her that he doubted that he'd ever see kids playing again and felt like it was crazy to see it. Marilyn agreed and told him she'd been thinking a lot since arriving in Westhaven, saying that she wanted to continue moving toward the future and living for the people they'd lost. She asked him about the kiss, saying it felt right. Texas agreed and they decided to try a relationship and see where it went. Liv found AJ, who was getting a snack. They decided to check out the park together. They came across a sunflower patch, Liv pointing out that they are her favorite flower. A ladybug flew off a flower and onto AJ, then crawling into her hand. AJ admitted that she never liked bugs before the apocalypse and found a new appreciation for them afterwards. Liv admitted she felt the same way. AJ apologized to Liv for trying to guilt her into leaving her friends after reuniting with them, then admitting that she was afraid to be so close to Quebec. Liv tried to reassure her that she didn't need to be scared of Quebec anymore because he was locked up. AJ said she wasn't really afraid of him, but more the consequences of his actions. Kristy, Tessa, Seth, and Craig headed to the outermost entrance into the town. Kristy explained there should be another guard patrolling the outskirts with her as they're normally done in 2's. She got no response at first and eventually got a strange static response. They came across another group of zombies and killed them, one of them grabbing Seth and tackling him to the ground. Tessa killed the zombie and checked him for bites. Kristy noticed Craig was missing and changed to a defensive stance, telling Tessa and Seth to get inside the building next to them. They questioned her but listened, getting inside and hiding when she motioned them to get down. A group walked past the window, attempting to break in to find them. A woman peered through the window, appearing to spot Seth for a moment. After they left, Kristy told Tessa and Seth that they needed to get back to Westhaven as quickly as possible. Seth questioned her, asking about Craig. Kristy told them that the other people had taken him and if they didn't hurry back to Westhaven, he'd have more to worry about. The trio climbed through the window, rushing back to town. Trivia *